Perturbed
by glanceupnerd
Summary: The glee project actually. Dameron. It doesn't go "Yeap. Let's make Dameron a couple." But you can only know by reading it
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary Saturday morning at dameron apartment. The only thing that extraordinary was the fact that Christmas' atmosphere was still felt everywhere, though it had been over for 3 weeks now. Both Cameron and Damian just got back to Los Angeles the night before. With Cameron being at Dallas and Damian at Derry, the two didn't really spend their Christmas together, yet they did still send 'Happy Christmas' text to each other at December 25th.

Wanting to still spend their already-separated Christmas, they decided to reunite this weekend, and no other business could ever disturb them. Damian had even cancelled any other thing he had planned with his glee cast mates. So here they were, two best friends, talked and shared everything they had done back at their home sweet home.

"So Damian, I really love what my pastor said at Christmas eve back then."

"Really? I know I'm not a very religious person here, and God knows going to church isn't my favorite thing to do on Christmas, but what is it, mate?"

It was true, he wasn't lying. But he did though want to hear what made Cam happy. Cam didn't have thick accent or blue eyes that girls _possibly_ loved, but Damian could really talk and listen to him all day and forget that earth is spinning right then.

The self-proclaimed nerd then chuckled, "God, I miss you being all 10 years old kid all over again, Damo!" He managed between chuckles. Damian blushed, not sure whether it was a compliment or not.

"My pastor said that, though we shouldn't be picky about our friends, and do not let differences such as skin color, height, or weight affect your judgment on people, we still need to be with someone who is honest and God's children. And I feel blessed that I'm kind of around those people right now."

Damian nodded. He let his brain digest his best friend's word. The way Cam just said it was priceless. His eyes were shining the whole time he said it, like he was telling a secret of the life. Well, maybe it was, but he could tell that his words hit through his own mind and that made Damian a little bit startled.

"And it came to me that God really is good," Cameron continued "He gives me Macy, well…gave" then he paused. His expression changed dramatically. He put his head low to look at his foot. He's doubting God's plan with his life, because, you know, they broke up. Two years and broke that flat.

The silence started to turn a little bit uncomfortable for Damian and he decided to finally break it. "I'm sorry, Cam. I really am." that's all he could manage to get out. He really was genuinely sorry considering his best friend had a great of two years of his life. _Although_―

"God knows what the best for you okay Cam." Damian looked seriously at his best friend, though his mind racing. Then Cameron glanced up to look at him. He put a little smile. It was Cameron's motivation words, which just popped out to Damian.

"Yeah you're right. I mean I'm right considering it's my own words I've quoted from bible." Cameron chuckled. He found Damian really helpful on this situation. "Don't be sorry though, Damo. It wasn't your fault." he then smiled. Not a fake smile Lindsay always had on her face, a real one. This made Damian feel less uncomfortable. _His smile….._

"So are you ready to tell me what exactly happened?" Damian decided to stop gay-ly admiring his best friend and continue their starting-a-bit-awkward conversation. "I thought we were best friends, Cam." Damian acted a little bit hurt. "and just so you know best friends do not keep things as secrets on each other." _unless it could affect their friendship, _Damian continued to himself.

He then moved closer to Cameron's spot, making some squeaky noises along the movements at the couch they had been sitting. It implied that he really wanted to know what happened. Because he did. He was overly curious. Cameron didn't usually keep secrets. And Damian _was_his best friend after all.

"I'm really sorry, Damo. But I can't tell you why. I didn't even think the reason made sense. So it's technically not lying." this got Damian's attention. "What are you talking about, Cam?"

Then Cam blinked nervously, as if he had realized something. Damian shifted from his seat and took a look at his best friend's eyes deeper and closer. "Cam…What is it?"

The nerd's face started to turn into colors. "Um, n-nothing, Damo―" his voice soaked. "Are you sure? Because we were just talking about honesty, Cam." Damian, cutting Cameron's sentence, replied. "Yeah I'm pretty damn sure, Dude. Don't push me" he then forced a laugh.

"Hey speaking of honesty, can I just say I'm happy to have the most honest person in this world as best friend? And also cute, ain't that right, _Baby_?" Cameron had successfully changed the subject from his lovey-dopey-two-years-though-failed relationship matters to something that could make Damian turn red.

It did, because he noticed a blush shown its way to Damian's face. He then continued. "The best room mate a man could ask for right? A quote from non other Damian Mcginty's twitter?" seeing his Irish friend's face turned red like it was being heated, he laughed harder. It was kind of adorable, he thought. _Wait_―

On the other hand, Damian didn't turn red because of Cameron's sudden confidence of teasing him, well, a little bit, but mostly because he felt reality came in after his best friend said that he, an Irish lad who was in denial, was the most honest person in the world. Which wasn't true. And he felt like he was not really being a best friend for, well, his best friend.

Damian's sudden quietness made Cameron stopped his laughter and steadily study the Irish leprechaun's―as Glee mad him so―face. It was unusually unreadable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cam…" the Irish lad voice's low. He started to have the urge to tell Cameron everything right there right then. "Yeah, Damo?" "Um-m… never mind" Damian quickly looked away and changed his mind.

_What is wrong with him…_ Cameron thought. "Oh, come on, Damo. Don't be such a coward! Just tell me okay"

Ouch. The word 'coward' hit Damian really hard. Cameron's word always easily affected him, whether it was good or bad. It made him sad now. And to think he _was _a coward.

"I do want to tell you, Cam, I really do. But I'm not sure I want to see how you react about…t-this" Damian felt his accent starting to get thicker. Which was odd since he had been practicing to hide it for the sake of Ryan Murphy and his precious Glee.

"JESUS, Damo! Just tell me already, okay?" Damian started to get on his nerves! He didn't mean to tell his best friend such a harsh word but it's out now. And it kind of bugging Cameron, a little bit. So he changed his tone. "I'll react the way I'm supposed to be, okay, Damian. So spill it?"

"O-okay…" Damian cleared his throat. Unsure what's going to happen. "I think I like someone…" then he stopped there because he didn't dare to spill more unnecessary information.

Cameron looked at Damian, waiting for something else, anything else, to come out from his best friend's mouth. Damian felt awkward under Cameron's judgmental gaze. He just wanted to sulk in his bed so bad. After a couple minutes of nerve-wrecking silence, the nerd finally spoke.

"That's it? Great for you, Damo! You said you had been numb for like forever, man! Congrats, Damo! I'm so happy for you!" Cameron sounded excited, though Damian didn't really know why. Damian sighed, "Yeah, right…" he said in barely a whisper, not really sure whether to be happy or not after what happened. Cameron noticed this though.

"Is something wrong?"

"No n-no of course there isn't. I'm just…happy. I guess" he shrugged. "I've committed everything I've buried deeply to you, Cam…" _it's not everything though. _He easily lied. Though he still wished it had worked because Cameron didn't seem to buy it.

"No you haven't, Damo." the nerd's demanding tone made Damian felt more guilty than he already had. "No, I have C―"

"I know you, Damo" Cameron cut the Irish's sentence. "people say we're boyfriend, which we're not, but they say that because they know we have a great chemistry. Which we actually do." Damian's eyes grew wide at the mention of '_boyfriend_'. It made him feel self-centered somehow. "Just say it, okay?" now, Cameron sounded desperate.

_It's now or never anyways…_Damian thought. "Well you've known I like someone… though it's not the real problem." Cameron just shut his mouth and listened carefully for what was about to come. "He's…"

_Did he just say he? I must've mistakenly heard him. _Cameron thought

"I t-think I m-might like a guy, Cam, and― yeah…"

They both fell silence. Wasn't '2 best friends reuniting' supposed to be fun instead of uncomfortable and awkward?

It took almost 2 minutes for Cameron to register what just happened.

"Oh, God no. Please, Damo. Tell me you're kidding"


	3. Chapter 3

"What-t…" Damian said nervously.

"You're kidding right? Like you're not gay? You only do this to cheer me up by getting on my nerves first?" the nerd's voice was starting to get higher. Damian could not believe this was actually happening.

"No, Cam. Why would you think th―"

"Fuck, Damo. You're gay? Gay like Kurt?" Cam cut his friend's word angrily. Damian was starting to hold back tears now.

"You make it like it's something bad, Cam." Damian then broke a little tear.

"BECAUSE IT IS, DAMIAN!" the nerd suddenly yelled, his face red.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME, CAM?" Damian yelled back. The only difference is, his eyes were watery wide, unlike Cameron, whose eyes were almost popped out from their place.

"Because you're gay, Damo. GAY!" Cameron continued to yell though it wasn't as loud as it was before. Damian didn't really know what was happening. Cameron was flipping shit to him right now. It was so unlikely Cameron. He hung his head low to futilely hold his tears.

"I thought you were my friend, Cameron." Damian said in between sobs.

"I am…" the nerd finally calmed down from his anger.

"I thought you weren't homophobe." Damian continued, this time he raised his head to look at the nerd's face.

"I'm not…"

"I thought you were my BEST friend, Robert Cameron Mitchell!" the Irish lad's voice got higher and higher each word. Cameron was stunned and got angry all over again.

"I AM, DAMIAN JOSEPH MCGINTY AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MAKES IT MORE AWKWARD! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Cameron yelled again. _Seriously, Damian? How the fuck can you get this stupid. _He thought.

"What!" Damian said confidently. "You're ashamed for having a gay best friend?" this time he spoke in a hurt yet still confidence tone.

"Not ashamed…" the nerd trailed off. "just… worried that you might rub it in on me." he said the last part barely audible. Yet Damian still heard it.

"What!" Despite the fact that Damian had heard exactly what it was, Damian still need a reassurance of the exact words. His tears started to come all over again when his best friend apologized to him instead of denying the words that had come out from his mouth.

"Ops, I'm sorry, Damo. I really am. I didn't mean it to come out like that" there was really a genuine sorry behind it somewhere, but Damian couldn't notice it. He was too fucked up with his own tears on his eyes. His vision blur, and he didn't care what Cameron said.

Cameron looked Damian at the eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Damian quickly cut it off.

"No I get it, Cam. You're afraid."

"Please, Dam―"

"You're afraid of who I am"

"No, Damo. It's not tr―"

"Afraid of what might come to our lives"

"It's not like th―"

"Afraid of anything I am. Like it's somehow a fucking disgusting disease."

"You know I didn't mea―"

"So be it, Cam! I guess our friendship is over, just because I'm gay."

The Irish guy managed to say it angrily between his tears. He didn't notice that Cameron had actually starting to cry a little bit. Damian's usually deep blue ocean eyes were now blank-grey like a sky that starting to rain. Cameron saw this and realized that it was all his fault. He was sorry.

"No, no, Damo. Please? It's not like that…"

"Shut the fuck up, Cam!" Damian averted his gaze purposely to meet Cameron's watery eyes. "I know I shouldn't have told you the truth. You wanted the truth but you're fucking mocking me right now because of the truth!" he yelled each word. Then they both sobbed.

"No, Damo. I'm not―"

"But chill okay, because I'm moving out from this fucking apartment right now." with that, he got up from the couch and turned around to go to his room. Cameron almost stopped him. _Almost_.

"No, Damo! Please you're just being super emotional right now. Please don't go!"

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…!" Damian screamed like it could really change the reality. He knew Cameron was right, that he was being super emotional, but it made him hate Cameron more. All he cared right now was that he needed to get out from Cameron's life.

So he ran to his room, not bothering the nerd's pleading words, slammed the door noisily, went to his closet, slid down, and sat there crying. After what it felt like forever, he finally got up to pack his stuffs.


	4. Chapter 4

Being consumed with their own thoughts, the boys lost track of time. They both cried, for a completely different reason. Gathering courage to finally be ready for leaving his best friend, Damian went out of his bedroom. He went to their apartment door nervously and stopped there.

As soon as Cameron heard a door being opened, his eyes lit up. There were hopes running inside his mind.

"Cam, before I go, can you at least answer a question honestly? Because we probably won't meet forever after I leave."

The nerd's face fell. Damian was really moving out. He wiped his eyes then took a look closer of Damian, who was standing in front of their apartment door with three bag packs on the floor. _God, what can I do to make him stay? _He thought "Yeah, Damo. Anything"

"Why were you so mad at me for being gay?" The Irish lad blurted out confidently. "because you wouldn't watch glee if you were homophobe."

"I am not, Damo." Cameron defended himself.

"Then why can't you accept me for who I am? Just…tell me" Damian felt himself about to cry all over again. But he held it.

"It's―"

Damian cut his friend's word. "I thought you were the one supposed to support me when I finally came out from the closet."

Cameron shut his mouth for a while, thinking for the right reason, the right word, yet still the truth, to tell. He didn't want Damian to get upset and leave. Even though it was already happening.

Not being able to stand the uncomfortable atmosphere, Damian demanded. "Please tell me what were you thinking when you were yelling at me hours ago?"

Cameron sighed. "Okay…" he then gestured his hand to Damian, motioning him to sit right next to him at the couch. Damian hesitantly moved to the couch, just not closer enough to Cameron. Cameron moved closer to Damian by instinct, but Damian flinched. Cameron felt his heart shattered at the reaction. He just took a deep breath. _Here we go…_

"You know what 'fangirls' is right" he begun. It was more like a statement.

"I do" Damian answered unnecessarily.

"And you know what 'tumblr' is right?"

_Well, duh, Cameron. Who doesn't_. Damian thought. He nodded to make sure Cameron continue. "I have stayed away from it."

"Well, I haven't."

"What do you me―"

"I made tumblr account weeks before Christmas and I may or may not have opened a dameron tag."

"Cam…"

"Just hear me out, okay, Damo?" the nerd spoke. Damian nodded.

"I reblogged a dameron post and I was… kind of curious" the nerd continued.

"Don't tell me…" Damian started to feel better, though he didn't know why. He bit his lips to prevent a smile.

"Yeah, Damo. I did"

"Haven't Lindsay and Hannah warned you not to?" Damian shifted from his seat into a more relaxed position. His tone changed too. Like two normal best friend who didn't have a fight, sharing conversation.

"Yes they have." the nerd shrugged. He noticed the sudden change of his friend's tone. It was lighter. And Cameron thanked God for that. "But I was curious, Damo. I usually checked my tag, or your tag, but I felt like I needed to check what fangirls do under dameron tags."

Cameron laughed at the end of his sentence. Damian bravely cracked a smile. His best friend's laugh was so cutely childish. _Stop, Damian!_

"So, what exactly did you find, Cameron?" he winked playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

"U-uhm…" Cameron played with his shirt. It was sort of a thing he did to brush his edginess. With Damian who just winked to him, it made him more nervous than ever.

"Come on, Cam?"

"I read a fanfiction, okay? A chaptered one." he looked away, embarrassed. "It was good, like really good basically."

Damian opened his mouth to object something but Cameron knew what exactly to say.

"Not because we're the characters, Damo. Duh… Don't push me" he spoke with a smile.

"Right…right." the Irish rolled his eyes. "What was it about anyway, Cam?"

"It was about we, two best friends, fell in love for each other, a-and…" the nerd's voice hoarse. Damian's eyes grew wide for what he had just heard. "It showed us as a couple. Jesus, Damo. The writer turned our friendship and everything we do into somehow fluffy romance!"

Damian burst into a little laughter. "Fluffy? Really, Cam? I only knew fluffy was one of a dog's name." Cameron smiled at this. "Shut up." the nerd laughed then elbowed Damian's tummy.

"And inside one of the chapters, there was also, um…, a sex scene where two dude did the hots. You know. Me, you, having sex." Cameron said purposely.

Damian almost popped a boner just at that unintended sex talk. He then shifted slightly to hide and control himself. Because he really couldn't let his best friend see him getting horny just because an accidental word. _Really, Cam? Are you that blind to notice what you're doing to me? _He thought.

The nerd seriously knew how his words affected Damian. But it made him indescribably happy. He actually found it odd that he didn't feel disgusted or something. _That's just because I indeed do not have a problem with gay dudes. _He thought.

"And not gonna lie, Damo. It did kind of bug me a little bit." the nerd continued. "I couldn't really look at you as the same person after I read it." he confessed. "So, yeah. That's what I was thinking when, you know, I was yelling at you. That maybe the fanfiction turned into reality…"

"Aaaaah… that explains a lot actually. But," Damian replied. "you don't have to worry, Cam. You're not gay." the Irish lad smiled.

"Yeah, but you are."

"Are you implying that I might infect you a gay virus? Again?" he said jokily.

"No, not that. You know me better than that, Damo." the nerd quickly said. "It's just. I can't help but imagine how you feel, if, u-uh, you have a crush on me?" he ended the word somehow asking. He was not sure what to do. "Damn, I'm worried I won't know how to deal if you actually do. And it must be hurt to have an unrequited feeling toward other. I can't just let it go like it's nothing…"

"Oh my god, Cam. That was so thoughtful of you. I'm so happy I have a best friend like you." the Irish lad smiled then put his hand on Cameron's left shoulder. "But relax, okay? Because I definitely do not have a crush on you. I can say that." they both smiled. Then Damian continued. "At least not anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron's smile faded. His expression changed. "What-t?"

Noticing Cameron's face turned paler, Damian laughed. "Geez, Cam. It means I 'had' a crush on you. Listen carefully next time, mate." Damian then rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Right." the nerd cleared his throat. "When did this actually happen?"

"Back when we shot The Glee Project." Damian said it like it was a public known information. "You've never realized it, have you?"

Cameron shook his head approvingly.

"I stopped having silly crush on you a couple month after we moved in to this apartment." Damian confessed. That's all he could say. A silly crush. He didn't dare to say anything that might creep the hell out of Cameron.

"What, I don't live up your expectation or something?" Cameron acted a little bit hurt. He did actually hurt for some unknown reason. Damian actually found it kind of funny so he laughed.

"No, Cam. Of course not, I'd totally be all admiring your cute laugh, childish smile, beauti―" he coughed, realizing he had actually confessed something creepy. "Um but that's not the point, though. I saw the way you looked at Macy when she visited. And it just…hurt. So I decided to move on and ease the pain by myself."

Damian noticed Cameron grimaced a little bit at the word 'Macy'. He quickly continued. "I didn't have a single chance, because you were straight, and you were with Macy. Well, now that you're not dating her anymore doesn't mean I have hope with you or anything. You're straight and I had realized that long before I had a crush on you. But what can I say, you were cute and―" he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he had just spoken so much words. He wondered whether Cameron had heard it or not.

"The point is, I have moved on and I can totally control myself." Damian said calmly.

_Geez, Damian sure talked a lot. _The nerd thought.

"Okay… So who's the lucky guy, Damo?" Cameron asked. He wished he hadn't asked it because he noticed Damian shifted uncomfortably on his seat. And he actually didn't really want to know the answer.

"W-what… No guy." Damian was confused now. He confessed to Cameron that he had moved on minutes ago, but he hadn't actually thought that Cameron would ask such a question. To be honest he hadn't really moved on. He just stopped admiring Cameron. But he still actually admired Cameron for a lot of unintended occasions. He hoped Cameron would had believed that he didn't have a crush on a guy easily. But there was no chance.

"Come on, Damo…"

Damian started to sweat. He thought of the most attractive guy on set. So he easily, yet nervously, lied. "Cory. Yeah, Cory."

They both fell silent. "He's just so tall, and cute, and strong, especially his arm, and he's warm, and―" Damian babbled, again. He meant to make his confession more believable but he couldn't control himself. "Don't tell anyone."

Cameron could feel he was stunned. He couldn't think straight. He decided to just go with the conversation.

"Dude, Cory is like the straightest guy on Glee"

"I know." the Irish's face fell. "I always fall for a straight guy." He said in a low tone. Then silence again. Part of him felt sorry for himself, the other part just felt guilty, because Cameron had believed his lies. He lied to his best friend, didn't best friends don't do that to each other?

Cameron broke the silence eventually.

"So, you had a crush on me?" Damian looked up and shot a crazy look to Cameron. Because seriously?

"I did." Damian answered it.

"Have you imagined, like, you know…, kissing me?"

"A lot it's uncountable." he said calmly though his heart was pumping like he was on roller-coaster. _Where the heck is this going? _Damian thought.

Cameron smirked evilly before he spoke.

"Do you want to try something?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Damian furrowed his eyebrows. He actually had an idea of what was going on, which make his stomach lurched, but he kept it in his mind.

"Do you trust me enough?" Cameron said calmly yet demandingly.

Damian couldn't help it, he needed to get a reassurance. "Wait is this the part where we end up having sex? Because I'm sure you're not―"

Damian's sentence was suddenly cut due to another lips pressed into his own. He felt numb for a while. His eyes widely opened to see Cameron's face was pressed to his own. His body stood still. He could feel his blood system stopped working. Hell, his lung stopped processing air.

But the lips―that Goddamn lips he had been craving for―kept moving, with more pressure now. After a couple of minutes, Damian gave in. He started to feel everything he felt months ago. His stomach felt like there were butterflies, his knee turned into jelly, mind racing, and other cliché things. He closed his eyes and started to join the movement.

Cameron was starting to get desperately frustrated. Cameron loved the kiss though, it was nothing like kissing Macy, where he needed to be careful the whole time. Reality came in. He kissed Damian, yet Damian didn't seem to like it. _Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have done that_. He thought. But then, he felt Damian slowly relaxed his lips' muscle and started moving his lips. He felt the Irish brushed his lips excitedly against his own.

Cameron slowly moved his hands to Damian's upper body―from hips to chest―purposely making the Irish lad felt shiver. He trailed his hands down again to Damian's hips, then pulled the boy closer. Damian felt like he was in heaven. He couldn't finger what was happening but he couldn't know whether the atmosphere was still holding them on either.

Both Cameron and Damian felt like they were flying above a tulip garden in heaven. Damian pushed his lips deeper to feel more. The smell of Cameron, his soft yet still rough lips, he could only know that this was a dream came true. He ran his finger at that blondy mess.

He licked Cameron's bottom lip and then quickly bit it, begging for entrance. Cameron moaned loudly at the action, yet still happily obliged. As soon as their tongue met, both boys could feel the addictive of it. It was like touching each other's tongue that kept them alive.

After what it seemed like century of tongue battle, Damian needed a breath. He put his hands on Cameron's chest and pulled away slightly. He rested his forehead into the blonde's. He could feel the nerd's warm breath against his lips, which sent shiver everywhere.

Cameron opened his eyes first. Already missed the warmth of Damian's lips. "Wow…" the blonde nerd spoke.

Damian coughed. He opened his eyes slowly. "What are we doing, Cam?" Damian shook his head. "I mean, what are _you _doing to _me_, Cam?"

Cameron shrugged simply. "I don't know…It felt… right."

"Doesn't answer the question." Damian shot a serious look. "You know I had a crush on you…"

The nerd chuckled. "Yeah. Had, Damo. It's not like you're going to drool all over me again, right?"

Damian looked at Cameron dumfounded. _Is this guy being serious? _He thought. "Yeah, Cam. But―"

"Please, Damo. Can we stop talking and just back making out already?"

Damian gasped a little bit. _Is this really Cameron I know?_

"NO! Why are you doing this, Cam? T-this is gay, and this morning you yelled at me for just being gay!" Damian tried to control his emotion. He actually really did want to kiss Cameron again, but he was so confused.

"It's not gay, Damo. Bryce said, quote: 'there are only two thing a guy needs after a depressing accident such as break up, alcohol and sex'"

Damian's cheeks turned red. Did Cameron just say sex? Was he proposing to have sex with him? Damian still didn't want to jump on a conclusion though. He looked at the nerd intensely, ordering him to explain the point elaborately.

"Not only I broke up with Macy, but I also just had a fight with you, my long lost brother."

Damian couldn't stand it. "What's the point, Cam?"

The nerd cleared his throat. "Well we can't drink alcohol because you're not legally allowed to, so why can't we have something hot this evening? You're 19!" the words came out in a somehow husky tone, and Damian almost gave in.

"With a guy?" Damian asked.

"Not just with a guy. With my best friend!" the nerd then patted his friend's cheek.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You're not gay." Damian had this demanding tone on his sentence, which made Cameron a little bit turned on.

"I am not."

"But then you want to have the 'hots' with me?"

"I do."

"Doesn't that make you gay?" asked Damian confusedly.

"Oh, Damo. No. I just desperately want something to release this stress. One hot make out session with a guy doesn't turn me gay. It's more like experimenting." Cameron knew his reason didn't make any sense at all, but he needed Damian. And he needed him now.

"But I can't throw myself to someone who is just experimenting…" Damian felt hesitant for a while.

"Look." Cameron cupped his friend's face. "Think about it this way. You're getting ready to have sex with Cory Monteith."

"O-okay…" he trailed off. "And I have to admit, kissing you felt really good." Damian spoke needlessly.

Cameron didn't need another word. For him, Damian's last sentence was like a ticket to heaven. He leaned in and kissed Damian, putting so much passion on his kiss. He kissed, licked, and bit Damian's lips so hard that it might bleed later. Bleed with lust.

Damian didn't care anymore. He didn't care for whatever reason they were doing this. He just focused on things he was doing right now, which was making out with his best friend, who was biting his neck right now. He couldn't help but hoped it would lead to something more.


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron couldn't control himself. He couldn't process things either. He was straight. Heck yeah he was, two years with a girl! Lord knows you couldn't keep a beard that long and pretend you were straight if you were actually gay. But this boy, the boy he knew for just a year, smelt really masculine yet somehow cutely Irish and it altered all Cameron's thoughts. The nerd told Damian that he did this because he desperately just needed someone, but he felt like he had lied. Regardless, he was just so consumed with Damian's lips. So he didn't really care.

Damian felt Cameron ran his fingers on his back. This sent chills all over his body. Cameron pulled apart from Damian's lips then moved to his neck, making wet trails at Damian's jaw line first. Cameron bit the Irish lad's neck so hard it would possibly make bruises the next day. Damian bravely moaned at the feeling, though he still couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sure he was glad his fantasies came true but still.

Cameron kissed Damian's neck where he had just bitten then moved to lick his collarbone. _God, why does Damian have to taste so good. _He thought. Damian's skin was really Cameron's biggest turn on now. Feeling Cameron licked his collarbone, Damian wrapped his arms around the nerd's torso to help him stay still. Because he felt like his whole body turned into jelly. Not just his knees, his whole body! While wrapping his arms, he moved his body in order to get a better position, he then unconsciously touched Cameron's already hard crotch in his thigh. He stopped and quickly pulled away.

"Cam, you're so hard." he said hesitantly

"I know." Cameron winked. He then moved to reach Damian's neck and continue his licking.

"No, wait, Cam. Don't you want to take a rest for a bit?"

"No, I don't. Please, Damo…" his voice raspy.

"But if you're hard, this eventually will lead us to…something more… you know… t-that t-thing." Damian stuttered not really wanted to use the phrase right now due to the timing.

"That's exactly what I was planning…" he trailed off. "if that's okay with you?"

Damian looked at the nerd blankly. _Duh, Cameron of course I'm okay with that. That's my biggest fantasy. _He thought. So he said. "Your room. Now."

Cameron's cock twitched at what he had just heard. Seriously, Damian was super hot right now. He kissed the Irish's lips directly, more passionate this time. He pulled Damian up then slowly pushed Damian to his room while still kissing him. He unbuttoned Damian's shirt on the way to his room. Damian pulled off Cameron's cardigan in reflect then took off his shirt.

By the time Cameron pushed Damian, hard, to his nerdy bed they were both shirtless and panting. Cameron licked down Damian's neck, then down, then down, then stopped at the Irish lad's broad chest. He rubbed Damian's left nipple while licking his right nipple. Damian couldn't help this. His cock was so hard right now it might explode. They hadn't even done anything yet. He needed to make it last.

So he cupped Cameron's face, receiving an angry yet horny groan from the blonde, pulled it up, then kissed the blond. He changed the position, so he was on top now. _It's now your turn, Robert Cameron Mitchell. _He thought.

He trailed his hands down right to Cameron's jeans zipper. He looked intensely at Cameron's eyes then slid down the zipper. After that, he pulled down the jeans and the boxer in one try. Cameron copied what Damian had just done. So they're both pretty naked now.

Cameron was beyond sexy. Sure, Damian couldn't erase the fact that he was tall and lanky, but there was still something in Cameron's body that turned Damian unbelievably on. His pale skin, his blonde messy hair, his nerdy smile, his little-bit-muscly wrist, his e-ve-ry-thing. He needed to remember this sight and plant it forever inside his mind. Because, seeing Cameron naked might not come twice. At least that's what he thought.

Damian blinked to mentally stop himself from drooling all over Cameron and started licking down the nerd's body. Cameron moaned loudly. He never felt this horny in his entire life. Then he felt Damian stopped at his pubic hair area. He looked down only to see Damian had already looked up.

"Is this…okay?" he asked hesitantly. "I mean sucking your cock?" he continued. He felt Cameron's cock vibrated slightly in front of his chest.

"If I wasn't okay, why would I be naked here, Damo?" the nerd answered temptingly.

Cameron had a point, so Damian moved down slightly to see Cameron's beautiful cock stood proudly. He licked it from the bottom to the head. He then played the already wet head of the nerd's cock playfully with his tongue for a while.

"Oh, God…" Cameron moaned. He couldn't believe there was this kind of sensation existed in this world. Hearing his now-not-crush moaned made Damian more confidence, so he continued.

Damian took Cameron's cock into his mouth slowly. Not sure what to do. He hadn't actually done anything with a guy. Hell, Cameron was the one who made him realize his sexuality. And to think Cameron was right, this could be a lesson for Damian.

After managing to put Cameron's whole cock in his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, slowly making sure he didn't have his teeth touched the nerd's cock because it would hurt like hell. He then knew he was doing this thing right because he heard Cameron moaned wildly. "Oh, JESUS DAMO!" then, "God, God, God." or anything else.

Damian moved his head faster and faster and licked Cameron's length inside his mouth while still sucking it. He put his left hand on Cameron's balls and experimentally massaged it. He brought his right hand to Cameron's nipple and started rubbing it.

"Oh, Lord! Keep doing that, Damo!" Cameron screamed. Seriously, he never felt anything this much. It felt like everything came into his body. _It feels so goooooddd. Damo is so experienced. How many times had he done this before? _The nerd thought.

Cameron could feel himself was close to come. So he put his hands around Damian's head and start pulling his hair. "Harder, Damo. Harder."

Damian thought the idea of Cameron pulling his hair would hurt but it sent chills to every single Damian's nerve. He then felt Cameron's cock grew bigger, signaling him that it was ready to erupt. So he moved his head purposefully faster and faster and… "DAMOOO!" He heard Cameron screamed his name so loud that it could be heard by their neighbor.

Cameron felt too much, he forgot to remind Damian to pull apart. But he could see Damian was okay with that, though his vision was very blur. He felt really good after the cum had been released.

Damian swallowed. Had to. Though he didn't mind. He had wondered how Cameron's cum would taste on his mouth for a long time ago. Turned out, it didn't taste bad. It somehow turned him on more. Damian got up to his knees, then laid right next to Cameron's side and kissed the nerd's neck.

Cameron, who had just got back from pure heaven, felt something moving along his neck, and oddly, his thigh. He realized it was Damian's cock. He tentatively moved his thigh to purposefully rub Damian's cock. Damian groaned at the blonde's neck.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" said Cameron was still rubbing his thigh against Damian's cock. Damian felt himself could come right there and then. So he pulled apart quickly and then coughed. "No, Cam. Thank you." His voice soaked. Cameron furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Damian saw the expression and cleared things up.

"Not that I don't want to, Cam. Because, trust me, I really do more than you could imagine." they both laughed at this. Damian continued. "But I don't want to take the virginity of someone who just desperately wanted sex. It wouldn't be fair." Cameron smiled.

"Aaaahh… that's so sweet, Damo. But I really want you inside me. I'm totally down with that."

"No, Cam. I don't want you to regret this later and you actually have to respect me bec―"

Cameron grinned excitedly and put his hand on the Irish's cock. He decided to just pump it. _It would be like masturbating yourself, right? _He thought. Damian was confused at first then gave in because he realized, Cameron wanted to pump it. He moaned hesitantly.

Then he heard Cameron whispered huskily, while pumping his cock faster. "Come on, Damian, baby. Just do it, come on. Come for me. Give me your white tasty cum to me."

With just that Damian came. There was nothing in the world could ever describe the ecstasy. Cameron experimentally licked his hand and found it tasted good. Damian smiled. Cameron smiled back. He then snuggled to Damian's side and decided to sleep. That was what happened next. They both fell asleep peacefully.

The moment Cameron opened his eyes, Damian had already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Cameron did when he realized Damian was gone was checking their living room. He got up, still naked, ran fast, nearly tripped over something along the way, to find whether Damian's bag packs were still there or not. Which of course they were not. Cameron started to lose hopes.

Still, he ran to the bathroom which was located right next to Damian's room to see if Damian was just cleaning himself up. He wasn't there though, the nerd didn't hear anything from Damian's room, informing that the Irish wasn't there either. Cameron was frustrated. He walked slowly to his room to take some clothes on.

He laid on his bed and fell into a deep thought. He didn't get it. Damian had just given him a mind blowing blowjob. Why the hell he would leave? Did Cameron scare him or something? Because he couldn't remember anything scary enough to make Damian leave. He wasn't sure there was a part where he had hurt Damian.

Then he remembered. He fucking yelled to Damian, because he was gay. Of course he was afraid of Cameron now, not Damian's fault. And of course Damian didn't want to meet Cameron anymore. Especially after what they did this evening. It made sense.

Cameron felt himself broke into tears. Why was he so stupid? He had done anything he could to make Damian stay though. But he guessed it wasn't enough. It was completely understandable if Damian didn't want to meet him anymore. He was too offended to give Cameron a second chance. And to think Cameron hadn't actually said a proper apology. Damian had the right to leave and Cameron deserved it.

Cameron sobbed harder as he got up into a sit position then wrapped his arms around his body. He missed Damian. His warmth, his delightful yet tasty skin, his blue ocean eyes, his soft brunette hair, he missed everything. Why did he fuck everything up? He could have cuddled with Damian right now.

This particular incident made Cameron think. Why exactly did he need Damian so bad? Sure he was his best friend, but, wasn't it weird to want your male friend's warmth? Was Cameron gay? Because if he was he would do nothing but let it go from himself. He didn't want to be gay. He wasn't Kurt or Santana or Damian that could easily embrace their sexualities.

Not because his parents were the biggest homophobes, well yeah that was one problem, but mostly it was because it wouldn't feel right for him. He was taught to inherit on this earth and he respect as well as believe what he was taught. Now how the heck could he inherit if he were with Damian?

Well, at some point Cameron concluded his thoughts. This was just a stupid phase. Being in earth was confusing especially when your best friend happened to be gay.

About missing Damian, best friends did that right? Like, missing each other so badly? Yeah, there was nothing abnormal with that. That was absolutely acceptable.

Which reminded him Damian wasn't there with him. He missed him so bad! How the fuck could he be so damn idiot and sent Damian away? What was he going to do now? Should he find Damian? No, Damian needed to stay away from Cameron, and Cameron was going to respect that. At least that was what the nerd thought.

A lot of thing came to his mind. Before he knew it, he slowly drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Feeling tired of pretending, Cameron braved himself to wake up. He actually had woken up hours ago but he closed his eyes still, not wanting to face the reality just yet. Damian was out of his life, like forever. He didn't know what to do so he brushed it off like Damian didn't actually leave.

But he couldn't live in his imagination miserably anymore. He needed to be a real man. And maybe if their faith said they needed to be together, nothing could ever separate them, right?

Then out of blue, a sound of water dripping broke Cameron's daydream. He was shocked and a little bit terrified. Who the fuck could use his water? Only Damian had the key to his apartment, except the boy had vanished from Cameron's life forever. He peeked from his room's door to his apartment.

Was Cameron starting to imagine things up? Because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Washing some dishes, Damian's figure was standing sturdily in front of him. Damian's back was on Cameron, yet Damian was shining like an angel. Cameron blinked a couple times as he walked into the washing machine.

Was this real life? Did Damian just _shine_? _This is really weird. _He thought. Once Damian was done with the dishes, he looked back to Cameron, who was bewildered. Damian then smiled ear to ear to Cameron. The nerd gasped a little bit. His heart was pumping really hard. _God, Damian is so cute._He thought. He could feel butterflies inside his stomach flying freely like it was the time topollination.

"Hello, Cam." Damian spoke.

"Uum." the nerd stuttered. "Is this a dream?"

"Yeah, Robert Cameron Mitchell. This is a dream." Damian chuckled lightly.

Cameron was startled a little bit. Confusing, but… "Aaah… That makes sense then."

Damian burst into a laugh. "No, Cam. How could you believe that?"

"What?" Cameron asked confusedly.

"God, you're so cute when you're clueless." the nerd continued to laugh then he smiled.

Cameron couldn't do anything but blushed. This must be the real _and cute _Irish Damian he had been missing. He was sure. "God, I miss you so fucking bad, Damo! You could never imagine how bad!" the nerd then ran to hug the Irish tightly.

"What― Cam― Okay." Damian laughed. He hugged Cameron back, enjoying this moment. Breathing Cameron's cologne which was mixed with the nerd's sweat was really calming. "I only left for a couple hours, Cam." he laughed as he pulled apart.

"Yeah but it felt like forever for me. I thought you left me forever." Cameron pouted.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because I y―" he didn't continue his words since he didn't want to remind Damian of the bad memories so he didn't finish his sentence. "Nothing. Where had you gone by the way?"

"Well I went to Aj's to give his jacket he left before tour, as I have planned this morning. But then I bought us dinner." Damian said excitedly. "As you can see." Damian gestured his hands to the full of food dinner table in front of them. Cameron smiled. He definitely didn't see that.

"I thought you would be exhausted and hungry today because we didn't really eat due to the fighting we had, and you know, the fun we had. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, of course I remember. It was wonderful, Damo." the Irish blushed. But Cameron started to cry a little bit, though he didn't know the reason.

"Hey, hey why are you crying?" Damian tried to calm his friend down. "Look," Damian cupped his friends face gently. "I'm never going to leave you okay? Never. You hear me, Cam?"

Cameron sobbed harder. "Yeah, I know. It's just I'm so happy you're actually here. I'm really sorry for things I said, Damian. I fucking am."

"Aaaaw… I'm happy you're here too." Damian smiled. "And I have forgiven you. Don't you worry, okay?" Cameron nodded happily. Then Damian continued. "But we have to start eating, I'm starving."

Cameron's mood changed. He laughed along with Damian. They took a seat and ate the dinner Damian had settled.

They talked, joked, laughed, held hands, and any other things couple did on a date. Until it finally reached the part where Cameron couldn't control himself and blurted out.

"Damo… What are we?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So I'm considering this might be the end. Or not. I don't know… it felt wrong to end this story like this. But tell me what to do okay? Don't be ashamed. Also thank you VERY much for reviewing chapters before this x**_

Damian coughed, nearly choked on his food. "What do you mean? We're friends. Best friends! You don't need to ask that." he answered.

"Well actually I do need to ask that. Best friends do not hold hands nor have sex…" the nerd trailed off. Damian needed to stop chewing or else he would be dead if they had this conversation going on. He looked at Cameron seriously.

"Look, Cam. If you're expecting us to be official or something, I'm sorry, but don't."

Cameron's face fell. _Why does that hurt so bad? Why do I want Damian to be mine? _He thought.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I haven't even finished yet." Damian continued. The nerd raised his head, hoping something good. He kept silent, signaling Damian to continue.

"You know I have problems with relationship thing. It's always shadowing me. I'm not ready to be in an official relationship just yet. I'm happy with just having a crush, which to be honest isn't you. I really adore Cory, Cam. I really do. I've never thought I would feel this way towards Cory, but it got me thinking when you were asking me about my crush. Besides you're just experimenting as well as unsure."

"I have something to say too, Dam―"

Damian didn't give a chance for Cameron to speak. "No, wait! You just broke up with your two years girlfriend" Cameron rolled his eyes. Damian continued even though he saw it. "You're just being needy. And if this relationship is going to be somehow a side relationship, where you'll ditch me for a beautiful blonde girl in the end, well, I'm not going to be your 'boyfriend' or something." Damian finger quoted the last part.

Damian didn't know if his words had come out in somehow angry tone or not, but he felt they had. He still hoped they hadn't though. Cameron couldn't think anything. He needed to make things better. Okay, so he was going to just be honest.

"Look, Damo." his tone serious. "Don't cut my sentences while I'm saying them, okay? Because I might lose my courage." Cameron finished. Damian nodded. He couldn't really think what to do nor have a chance to do anything.

"Okay. I know this sounds confusing for you, hell, for me too maybe. But I really want to be with you. Like, romantically. I don't know why. But I'm fucking sure this isn't my experimental game. I would never hurt you. Especially in purpose. And don't you worry about our relationship going to be just a temporary relationship or whatever for me. Honestly, I've never really felt anything this strong with others, not even Macy. I thought it was just a platonic brotherly connection, but it changed when we had 'fun' today. The next part is going to be super cliché yet still true. I seriously want to be the guy you wake up with every morning. Well, I have, but literally. I love your blue eyes, your cute little Irish accent, and now when I think about it, I love your grumpiness when you don't get what you want. Hell you were shining when I saw you're back to this apartment! Be with me, okay?" He pouted hesitantly. "I think I've confessed enough, Damo." Cameron laughed lightly.

Damian felt tears started to form in his eyes. His heart almost broke at what he had just heard. Almost. That little part of his heart stood still. Untouched. He felt sorry for Cameron, and of course himself.

"Cam, I thought I had made myself clear enough. I just can't be with you. Not that I don't like you the way you do, I just… can't. And you've heard the reason. You knew I had troubles with relationship, but then…you yelled at me." he stopped, looking down.

"You know I really am sorry for that, Damo." the nerd sounded so sincere it broke puppy's heart. Not Damian's.

"I know. But you yelling at me changes everything. Sure kissing you makes me all 16 again but I don't trust you anymore like I used to. I have no idea why. It feels like I shouldn't be with you." Damian said as nicely as he could.

"So does this mean you haven't forgiven me? Because I would do anything to make you forgive me." the nerd said seriously.

"No, I have! Just… Do you know that feeling when someone does something bad and you can't really look them as the same person anymore?" Damian asked. Cameron easily nodded.

"Well, I'm feeling that. I'm sorry, Cam."

"Don't be. I deserve it." Cameron wiped his now invisible tears. He continued to speak. "So, is this a rejection? After I gave you my speech about me kind of okay liking a dude?" Cameron sounded hurt yet he laughed unbelievably.

"No!" Damian laughed too. "We're still best friends, Cam. We can totally have the 'hots' whenever you want. As long as it doesn't involve. You know? Anal sex…" he said the last part barely a whisper. Cameron heard it though.

Cameron chuckled lightly to hide something bugging his throat. He then spoke. "Sounds good to me. This feels like Mila Kunis' movie with Justin Timberlake, you know?"

"Friends With Benefits? Really, Cam?" the Irish laughed. "Don't they get together at the end?"

"No idea." Cameron smiled, knowing exactly what happened at the end of the movie.

_**A/N: Check out my other fanfiction, it's Dameron Mega Drabble. 'Anxiety'**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you want to be my friend with benefits?" Damian asked playfully as he laughed loudly.

"Yeap. Why wouldn't I, Damo?" Cameron asked back.

"Nothing. Just asking." the Irish grinned.

Cameron did too. He enjoyed this moment so bad. Being with Damian, not attached with labels or something. He could really live this way in his whole life. "So, Cory Monteith, huh?" the nerd teased Damian. Though he still sounded serious.

"Yeah. Cory Monteith. I think I have a pretty good chance with him." Damian laughed.

"Of course. You two would be such a cute couple." the nerd rolled his eyes. He felt something hitting trough his heart as Damian said he had a chance with Cory.

"Awh, don't be jealous, Cam!" Damian poked the nerd, laughing along Cameron's behavior.

"I'm not, okay. You see things wrong." Cameron defended himself quickly.

"You sounded pretty jealous, Cam." said Damian who was holding a laugh.

"No. It's just…" Cameron stopped, looking away. "I'm envious. You know. You chose him instead of me. I'm concerned you're going to abandon me."

"That's called jealous, mate!" Damian laughed hysterically. "What can I say. He's nicer, also he never yells at me or anything…" he said playfully. He noticed Cameron's face turned paler with guilt. "Just kidding, Cam." Damian then patted his friend's shoulder.

"Geez, Damo. You should stop doing that. You're making me feel bad about myself." the nerd said.

"I'm sorry, Cam. It was fun." Damian continued to laugh.

Cameron observed the boy in front of him. His cute laugh might be Cameron's medicine to his now twice broken heart. He realized, he really wanted to be with Damian. He needed to find a way to somehow make Damian believe him again. Anything. Cameron wanted Damian so bad it hurt.

He needed to ask for help. But who? Who was the least homophobe in his life. Surely not his parents. Hannah? Probably, but she seemed still had a crush on Damian too. She wouldn't be the perfect person to ramble to. It wouldn't feel fair for her.

Bryce? Well, God knows he would be firstly disgusted with the fact that dameron was actually on, though Cameron was sure Bryce would come around eventually. So he could use Bryce's help next time.

But who? Kurt? Come on, even grandma knows Kurt was a fictional character. But wait, Chris wasn't. Chris Colfer wasn't fictional! Oh God, Chris was actually gay in real life too! What a coincidence. He needed to meet him as soon as possible. But how? He had barely met him. He wasn't allowed to go around Glee's set either. It sometimes was on Ohio after all. So how?

He got it! He could ask Damian for Chris' number. Wait, wouldn't Damian smell something fishy? OH! He could just get Chris' number from Damian's phone secretly! Oh God, this was a brilliant idea. It better be working.

Damian studied the nerd's facial expressions. His expression changed a lot in a pretty short time. First he was laughing with Damian, then he looked serious like he was in a deep thought. He looked confused.

But then, he looked like he had found a life's secret. Seriously, seeing that was extremely funny. Then he was confused again. Then he was unbelievably happy. This was the cue for Cameron to stop his friend for Damian. If he didn't stop him now, who knew what facial expressions could his nerd friend make.

"Cam, are you okay?" Damian began with a laugh.

Cameron was shocked at first. He must have been in a really deep thought he didn't remember Damian was there with him.

"Yeah, Damo. Super fine." he chuckled slightly.

"Could you help me with the dishes, then?" Damian asked genuinely.

"Sure, Damo."

Then Damian stood up, bringing their empty plates.

"U-um, Damo. Before that, could you lend me your phone for a while, please?" Cameron asked hesitantly. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Yeah, here." Damian smiled, giving the phone.

Cameron took the phone and evilly smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello, Um…Can I speak to Chris Colfer, please?" a voice echoed in a room.

"Yes, this is him." a male yet girly voice came in the other line.

It had been two days since Cameron took Chris number secretly from his best friend's phone. He finally had the courage to call _the _Chris Colfer from Glee.

"Well, Chris Colfer, I'm Cameron Mitchell from the glee project, and a best friend of your temporarily cast mate, Damian McGinty." Cameron spoke nervously.

"Well, hi, Cameron. Yeah I think I've heard a lot about you. Ryan, Damian, and other glee casts have actually talked about you. You should be proud."

The nerd blushed. Was he really that famous?

"Yeah, um, I need to consult something with you…um if that's okay with you. Do you have a time for a dinner?"

"Well, are you asking me for a date, Cameron? Because I think we need to kn―"

"No, I am not asking that, Chris Colfer…" Cameron cut hesitantly. Was Chris really being serious right now? He then heard a laugh.

"Oh, you are so funny! I was just kidding, and call me just Chris."

"Okay, Chris. So, do you have, um, a time?"

"No, I'm really sorry, Cameron. Glee has started shooting. I'm living on my trailer now and do not really have time to fly back and forth to L.A like Damian. I'm a main cast of Glee so I have to be around set every time. I thought you should have known that considering Damian is your best friend."

God, Cameron surely didn't think about that. Now he was back to zero again. No one would help him. How could he get Damian?

"Uum, yeah I'm really sorry, Chris. I didn't think that. I just…desperately needed your help, I guess."

"Aww, poor Cameron. Don't be sad! Can't you just spill it here, like, now on the phone? I'm free."

"Good idea, Chris! Oh, and Damian I fortunately not here now!"

"Well, congratulations! So, let's get this started?"

"Okay!"

So then they started talking. Cameron hesitantly told Chris about his problems at first, but due to the personality of the Chris Colfer, he felt himself had loosen up a bit to talk to Chris. He told everything. Like literally. About Cameron had argument with Damian, and when they had sex, and then about Damian couldn't trust Cameron anymore, and about they being friends with benefits, and about Cory, and e-ve-ry-thing!

"Wait, so you want Damian? Like literally?" asked Chris after Cameron had finished with his long story.

"Um, yes?" Cameron answered unsurely.

"I thought you weren't gay."

"I don't know what I am anymore…" Cameron paused. "Nor care. I care about Damian." he continued.

"I thought you were a strict Christian? Because, um, aren't you the one who quitted the glee project because you felt like you had cheated from your girlfriend? _Girl_friend?" Chris asked back, he put a deeper tone on a word 'girl'. It made Cameron somehow uncomfortable.

"Um, yes, I am. But I have to say, you may not be really helping with my situation. I called you to ask for help…"

"OH! I'm really sorry. I was just shocked! This situation doesn't come every day to my life."

Cameron laughed bitterly. "Trust me, it doesn't."

"Okay, I think I know what's really the best for you, Cameron."

"Really? What is it?" asked Cameron excitedly.

"You need to forget him, immediately."


	14. Chapter 14

"WHAT? NO!" Cameron nearly screamed. "I thought I had told you about my feelings for him and how I wanted him to believe me again!"

"Yeah, but you can't really do anything with that. Trust me."

"Chris…" Cameron sounded frustrated.

"Trust me! You can not, let me repeat that, CAN NOT, force what the heart wants!"

"Well, what mine wants is Damian, Chris!"

The nerd could literally feel Chris rolled his eyes. He shut his mouth though.

"Okay, so here's the plan. You still do the 'hots' or whatever you two boys do, but don't think about him romantically when you're done with the 'hots' or whatever."

"But…why would I do that?

"Because, he will eventually realize that you're the one."

"Um, I don't really get the connection, Chris…"

"Well, you do whatever you do with him, but don't show any other emotion than lust. Then it will make him think '_Why doesn't Cameron love me anymore?_' or '_We do sex a lot. Am I bad?_' or '_Am I not good enough it makes him forgets his feelings for me?_' or '_I thought I meant something for Cameron. Surely not_' or '_He doesn't have feelings for me, I'm just his little gay bitch'_"

Chris heard Cameron coughed hard. But he continued. "Or anything like that."

"Um…Don't you think it will just make him hurt?"

"No, of course not! It will get him thinking his feelings for you all over again, and _voila_! Trust me okay! That's just how this works!"

"O-okay, I guess that should work. But how am I supposed to emotionless towards him when I'm totally not? My heart had been glued to his heart." Cameron then paused. "Wow, I can not believe I just said that."

Chris erupted into a big laugh.

"Well, Cameron, you need to think about something that might hurt you if you two do become a couple."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, like your girlfriend will be angry, or your parents will disobey you, or your friends will be disgusted by you, or your fans will dislike you for being gay, or anything. And think that if a word Damian pops up to your mind."

"That really hurts, Chris!"

"Just saying."

"Okay I guess that could work too."

"Of course it can." Chris said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Now, I can only hope Damian doesn't choose Cory."

"Trust me, even if he does choose Cory and give his blood for him, Cory won't want him. He's straight. I live next to his trailer. And from my opinion, Damian is nothing for him."

"You're kind of mean."

"Hey, that's the truth!"

"Okay, Chris, I think I know what to do now."

"Good for you, Cameron!"

"Thanks, Chris! I really appreciate this a lot. You don't know how much it means to me! And I'm sorry for bothering your evening. Can I text you just incase I need help?"

"Oh don't mention it! I'm really glad I've helped you. And you're not bothering anything. Of course you can. Anytime."

"Awesome. Thanks again, Chris. Good evening!" he said as he smiled big.

"Okay, bye Cameron!"

He closed his phone and smiled bigger. His smile then disappeared quickly as he heard a thick-familiar-accented voice echoed in his room sounding really shocked and somehow hurt.

"Was that Chris Colfer, Cam?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Wha— uhm… Damo!" Cameron stuttered. Wanting to get a better position on his bed, Cameron got up into a seat position quickly. "What-t are you doing here?"

"Isn't this my apartment too, Cam?" Damian spoke, a little bit hurt. He stood still at Cameron's room door. He thought if Cameron wanted a little bit space from Damian, why wouldn't he give it to Cameron? He continued to speak, though.

"But am I allowed to be at your room? Because I'd totally go ou―"

"Well, of course you are! I was just shocked by the sudden presence of you. Come here!" Cameron spoke as he motioned Damian to come into his room. Damian came in slowly, way too slowly from Cameron's opinion. The Irish then slipped next to Cameron on the bed and they both unconsciously laid down there in silence.

The only sound existed was their breathing. Cameron hesitantly cuddled next to Damian and breathed his scent. Damian smelled muscly, and sweaty from work. But it turned Cameron on a little bit. The nerd placed a hand on Damian's chest then start caressing it.

"Cam―" Damian started to speak. But Cameron quickly stopped him.

"How long have you been home, Damo? You must be very tired."

Damian frowned. "Does that mean you're asking me how much I've heard your conversation with this 'Chris'?"

"What?" Cameron pulled away immediately to see Damian's face. It was unreadable. Hurt, confused, jittery, all at once.

"Yeah you've never answered my question by the way."

"Um… It was really nothing. But… that actually was Chris Colfer." Cameron spoke as he looked down. He couldn't really lie to Damian. He didn't have the guts to. And they never lied to each other anyway. So it wouldn't just be right.

Damian sighed deeply, making somehow an uncomfortable sound for Cameron. "I knew it." Damian said. "Why did you call him?" he continued. The Irish's tone contained some anger yet his face showed nothing. Cameron started to feel afraid and intimidated.

"Why are you so angry about me calling Chris, Damo?"

"I'm not." Damian insisted.

"Well, in order to make you happy again, it was really nothing. Like, people won't die even if they don't know that." Cameron chuckled lightly. He wanted to make the situation better. But that wouldn't be happening in a short time.

"No one calls other for nothing, Cam!" Damian's tone started to get higher. It was almost a yell. Damian didn't get it. Why did Cameron laugh? This was serious! He just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, tell me what you heard that makes you this unbelievably angry!" Cameron asked calmly yet somehow failed. He wanted to tell Damian, but he didn't need to tell Damian the whole truth like? It would be spoiling the surprise and ruining the plan.

"Just enough to know you were desperately asking help for something, which I didn't know what it was, and still don't." Damian said as he averted his gaze from the nerd's eyes. He was hurt. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he held it.

Cameron snorted and rolled his eyes jokily. He decided to be the light one this situation. "Yeah, Damo. I just needed help, why are you so hurt?"

Seeing Cameron being so calm at this situation made Damian think. Maybe he was the one who was over reacting things. "I just… I just thought I was your best friend" Damian spoke, this time it was so heart-wrenching and made Cameron's heart broke.

"You are, Damo."

"Then why did you ask his help instead of mine? Am I that bad with advice?"

"No, of course not." Cameron said as he snuggled closer to Damian. "It was just really personal and only Chris could understand it, I guess."

Damian sensed something odd with Cameron's last sentence. It made him more curious about what it was.

"But we share almost everything and I always understand." Damian pouted. That always worked for Cameron. But not this time.

Cameron moved his head back to Damian's chest and played with Damian's shirt. He thought of the nicest way to turn Damian's question down. Damian instinctively wrapped his arms around Cameron's torso and gently smelled the nerd's blonde hair.

"I know, but you can't find out just yet." Cameron said. "But you will sooner or later eventually, Damo."

"Promise?" Damian smiled as he took Cameron's chin and tilted the nerd's head to meet his eyes.

Cameron looked into Damian's eyes and nodded genuinely. "Promise."

They both then smiled. Just for a lot of reasons.

"Are you hungry, Damo?" Cameron asked. "Or just tired? Because I'll go make some food for you if you want?" Cameron asked.

Damian laughed. "Can we… you know… do something we both _love_?"


	16. Chapter 16

Cameron coughed loudly. He wasn't sure of what Damian was proposing right now. "Uhm, what?" he asked.

"I don't know, being hurt and tired somehow makes my hormones crazy. I came earlier hoping we could do _it _tonight."

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked back. He actually could guess where was that going but he didn't want to do it especially he just had the plan fixed by Chris Colfer.

"I just…miss us being intimate?" Damian said as he smiled.

Cameron coughed louder. This confused Damian a little bit. "Um―" the nerd started, his voice croaked.

But Damian didn't wait another word from Cameron. He placed his hands on the nerd's hips as he passionately yet sloppily parted the nerd's lips with his tongue begging for a make out session.

Cameron was shocked. Damian had never been this aggressive. It was like he didn't care for Cameron's feelings. He only cared for his teenage boy hormones that it somehow made Cameron sad. Was that what Damian really wanted? A sex toy?

Cameron loved kissing Damian though. No matter what the reasons behind the kisses, he couldn't hate Damian's lips. But he was just so sad. He could feel his eyes started to form tears. He couldn't cry, at least not at the moment. Damian was super horny. He felt the Irish bit his lips hardly that it might be bruised.

Damian waited Cameron to kiss him back more passionate. Was something wrong? Or Did he do something wrong with the kiss? Or Was Cameron sick? Damian really _really _wanted to have some hot sessions with Cameron right now, but did Cameron?

Cameron gave in. He couldn't do anything much anyway. He could do his plan later. Now Damian's lips were the things that keeping him alive. He couldn't resist them.

The nerd started to lick Damian's tongue passionately, earning a loud moan from Damian. They played with each other's tongue aggressively. Cameron moved so he was on top of Damian as he ran his fingers through Damian's body, making shiver anywhere Damian could feel.

He then unbuttoned Damian's shirt and took it off in a second. It was so damn fast Damian didn't even realize he was shirtless already. Cameron quickly moved his hands to unbuttoned Damian's jeans as he wet-kissed the Irish's jaw line and then bit his earlobe.

Cameron pulled down Damian's jeans and boxer slightly down just until his thigh. He then grabbed the already hardened cock of Damian and start rubbing the head with his fingers. Damian groaned with lust.

The nerd brought his kisses down to Damian's chest and started licking his chest like it was a drug as he pumped Damian's cock harder and harder. He jerked his hand up and down wanting to hear Damian's lusty moans. Which he did get to hear eventually.

"Cam… Ca— I don't think I'm gonna last―" Damian chocked out.

Cameron cut his best friend's sentence with a deep kiss as he jerked Damian's cock harder.

"CAM!" Damian screamed at Cameron's mouth as he felt himself coming. His cum went all over his stomach and Cameron's hands. Everything turned white for Damian.

After coming back from pure euphoria, Damian saw Cameron on his side laying and smiling to him. Damian averted his gaze and saw a bulge on Cameron's pants. He quickly grabbed it but Cameron tossed Damian's hands off.

Damian was shocked. He gasped a little bit as he shot a confused look toward Cameron.

Cameron wanted to be touched by Damian, he really did. But he couldn't. He needed to do his and Chris' plan. He needed to be the one who felt no emotion at all.

"Cam… Is everything fine?" Damian asked confusedly.

"Uh, yeah." Cameron said nervously. "Just don't feel up to it." Cameron moved away slightly and looked up to the ceiling.

"Okay, but at least let me just see you naked, please?" Damian asked.

"No." Cameron paused. Thinking for a reason. "I'm so tired and sleepy. Clean yourself and go sleep, it's late, okay." he asked as nicely as possible.

Damian raised his eyebrows. What a sudden attitude it was. _What the fuck is wrong? _Damian thought.

"I can sleep here with you tonight, can't I?"

"No, I needed to think about something. You have to respect that and give me some space, Damo. We're not a couple or anything. Even couples have some space." Cameron blurted out.

Damian was taken aback. He also was hurt somehow.

"Okay." Damian said, looking down.

"Don't forget to turn off the light on your way out." Cameron answered.

Damian slipped out of the bed as he pulled up his jeans and took his shirt. He turned off the light as he was told to and went to the door.

"Good night, Cam." his voice clear. He was sure it could be heard by Cameron.

Cameron nodded in response.

Okay something was wrong. He went to his bathroom to take a bath. As soon as he was there, he turned on the shower, adjusted it to warm then slid down on the bathroom floor. He started to cry. His tears were mixed up with water from the shower. His sobs were hidden by the sound of water dripping.

_What the fuck had I done? _Damian thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Cameron could hear a door being slammed noisily outside his room. He felt bad. He knew he was confusing Damian, but Damian didn't seem so…_hurt. _Maybe that was all they were going. A damn sex buddy. And he needed to accept that fact.

The thing was, Cameron didn't really know what exactly the Irish lad's feeling. He was so fucking hurt. Damian himself couldn't even put a finger on why he felt that. The only thing he knew was that there was this odd burning sensation on his chest. Not in a good way. Sooo not in a good way.

Damian didn't realize that he was thinking way too deep he had drifted to a sleep. In a shower. In a running shower. In a cold water running shower. And Cameron didn't even bother to check him. Damian was asleep for God knew how long and Cameron didn't check him.

Damian knew Cameron could definitely hear the shower running but he didn't even tell Damian to at least get out from the shower. _Damn, I am going to catch a cold. _He thought. _But I guess if I died, Cameron would never care anyway. _He continued.

Cameron had been tossing around on his bed for hours. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking back to days ago when Damian indirectly rejected his proposal. Ever since then, Cameron always fell into a deep thought whenever he was alone.

He couldn't get Damian's reason off of his mind. It hurt. So bad. Cameron had never known that a human being could ever feel something that hurt.

He always repeated Damian's rejection on his mind again and again. And even though he had plan on how to make Damian his, he just couldn't really believe it could work. Damian was freaking numb, especially to him now.

He knew he was over thinking everything and all, but he couldn't help but felt guilty about all these things happened. He was devastated. He oddly could hear a shower running for hours following his thought.

The sound of water dripping became his background melody of his thought. But it got him thinking._"What took Damian so long in a shower though." _He thought.

He started debating, hardly, with himself, whether or not to check Damian on his room. He couldn't think what the best options right now. But he needed to.

Damian didn't care for him like he did. He was just a best friend. Yeah, and all that fact jumped to a conclusion. He wasn't going to check Damian. Besides, he had a plan to be emotionless around Damian, didn't he?

Okay so he was going to start making it happen no matter what happened and hurt they both were now.


	18. Chapter 18

Damian turned off the shower as he stepped out of the bathroom and then wrapped himself in a warm towel. He actually thought to drown himself to death right there at the shower but he didn't do it eventually. He wasn't actually that hopeless. He knew Cameron had every right not to check on him.

Damian put his shirt on as he sneezed clumsily. He had sneezed a thousand times in a minute and it was impossible. Sure he was from Ireland and had gotten used to a cold weather, but being under a cold shower affected something in him.

He couldn't stand it. He needed to get some medicines. A real medicine. Not a thick blanket or a cup of hot chocolate, because he knew those things wouldn't work for him. They just weren't his things.

Back to Ireland, his Ma always gave him a medicine or a chicken porridge. Those things always had Damian better. Which he didn't have right now at his apartment.

He had looked for a medicine in his drawer and cabinet but he couldn't find any. Cameron and he had never thought about putting medicines on their apartment because they never needed them so far.

And he couldn't really have a warm tasty porridge right now because God knew Damian wasn't the best cooker at all time. He could literally burn the entire USA if he tried to cook by himself just for once.

He also didn't want to ask Cameron for his help. They were having this awkward and annoying tension between them. If Damian bothered Cameron's sleep, it would make everything worse. Damian was really really helpless now.

Damian took a box of tissue instead and started to sneeze even more. He wiped his nose then it made his nose turned red. He didn't want to be sick. Not now especially.

He had a scene to shoot tomorrow. And if he looked like shit, Ryan would possibly kick him off from set and canceled his contract. He needed to be on his maximum performance every day, that was the thing being an actor.

He took a coat from his room and put it on as he walked out of his shared apartment. It wasn't that late and he could search for a 24-hours opened drugstore out there.

He decided to just take a walk instead of riding a car as the best options. He knew walking on a cold weather wouldn't make his disease any better, but riding a car would lead him to death at this situation.

It was so his lucky day because he fortunately found an open drugstore not too far from his apartment. As soon as he saw this, he walked in happily and he could hear a bell ringing inside the drugstore, signing there was a customer walking in.

A middle-aged woman walked out from a small door behind a big mirror consisted of a lot of medicines and smiled. She seemed really nice.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" she nicely asked.

"Um, miss, do you have anything to cure a cold?" Damian asked as he sneezed at the end of his sentence. His accent thick. He hoped the woman understood what he was saying.

The woman smiled again. Seriously, this comfort the woman was making reminded him of his Ma in Ireland.

"Of course. Wait a minute." She walked back in as Damian took a seat to relax himself from walking.

A second he had seated, he heard a door bell ringing again and someone walked in. He hoped it was Cameron who was worriedly searching for him but it surely wasn't him. Not a chance.

But he gasped loudly at what he was looking as soon as the person came in his sight.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I feel like no one reads my story anymore both at tumblr and fanfiction. But whatever :'( **_

_**After you read this, can you guys please tell me the name of pairing for Damian and the mysterious person in this chap? I really need to tag this with it. Pretty please? just hit my private messaging or just review, okay?**_

"Hey Damian, is that you, man?" the person with a dopey smile asked.

"Uuh, C-Cory?" Damian stuttered.

"Yeah!" Cory said excitedly as he took a seat next to Damian. "It's just me Damian, why are you so nervous?" Cory continued as he laughed then patted Damian's shoulder.

Damian closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch. There was this awkward burning sensation, a comfortable one, Cory was making. Damian didn't know how the heck he could feel that way but a self explanatory days ago he had with Cameron must have been one of the cause.

They both fell into a deep silence immediately. Cory took his hand away slowly as he kept smiling to Damian.

Damian opened his eyes and saw Cory's smile was even bigger than it was. And for one second Damian thought he had creeped the fuck out of Cory Monteith. Then Damian cleared his throat.

"Um, nothing. I was just shocked. Shouldn't you be on set?" the Irish lad asked nervously.

Cory laughed. "Yeah, but I took time to go here because I needed to give a package to my mom's friend. Who is actually the owner of this place. Have you seen her though?"

"Yeah, she's inside that door." Damian quickly pointed a door near the big mirror.

"Okay. Wait here, okay? I'll call her so we can get out from here as soon as possible." Cory smiled. He stood up and ruffled Damian's hair.

Damian felt electricity running through his head. What the heck was wrong with him? He knew what he was feeling. He felt this towards Cameron, his best friend, months ago. But we couldn't keep doing it.

Like falling for a straight guy. Cory was just being so brotherly nice. And not more. That was the thing that hurt the most. In the past two days, Damian and Cory didn't really have much scene to shoot on set.

And if they did, there were always at least fifteen other persons in the room with them. But now, there were just the two of them. Something definitely clicked inside Damian.

He liked Cory. He really did. Almost in the same way like he did to Cameron. A little part of him still liked Cameron. But then, Cameron did something that made Damian felt like he shouldn't trust Cameron even though he tried to.

Damian was so fucking fucked up right now.

Damian could see Cory and the woman walked out of the door as they were having a light conversation. Cory waved his hand to the woman then walked to Damian.

Cory gave a little box, which Damian thought was supposed to be his drugs, to Damian, as he smiled bigger. "Um, here's your drug. I have paid it for you."

"Thanks, dude. Why would you do that?" Damian answered as he took the box from Cory.

"Just wanted to. Let's get out from here, shall we? I drove a car here."

"Um fine." Damian said nervously.

Damian stood up and followed Cory to the exit door. Cory turned around and smiled. "Bye again, miss!" he said loudly.

Damian then turned around to at least smile to the woman as a good bye too. But what he saw freaked him out. The woman winked playfully to Cory. And the most confusing thing was, Cory_blushed. _Damian furrowed his eyebrows.

_That was freaking odd. _Damian thought.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey, thanks for reviewing and PM-ing and everything guys. For pupgal999 who told me ideas for the storyline, you are awesome. But you need to see what's really happening…[People say I'm unpredictable but surely I'm not]**_

_**Oh and about the question where they are…I thought I had mentioned it but maybe I was mistaken, but it's elaborated in here. So hope you get the logic :)**_

_**And for those who had helped me about DamianxCory tag name, I tag this story with all of them on tumblr. So thank you so much. I love you love you guys 3 Reviewing are totally welcomed.**_

Damian shrugged it off and walked out of the drug store immediately. As soon as he did this, a cold chilly night wind hit him like it was being directly _and _purposefully to him. He wrapped himself with his arms as he felt himself got goosebumps everywhere in his smooth skin.

Cory who had been watching Damian from distance with a smile on his face took Damian's body and pulled Damian fast to his car, which wasn't being parked too far from where they were standing now.

Cory clumsily took the key and opened the door. Damian did what he was told to and got in confusedly. He couldn't lie, he did feel some kind of warms in his body, especially his wrists where Cory had just touched him.

After a second, Cory got in too and wrapped his whole big arms around Damian to hug him affectionately. Damian couldn't really comprehend what was happening but he leaned in, _happily. _

Cory could feel Damian's abnormal hot breath against his neck. It seriously was making him even worried. It killed him to see Damian being sick. Damian was one of the most special person in his life.

After a serious yet comfortable silent, Cory broke the silence.

"Are you okay, now?" Cory asked.

Damian could feel Cory smiled behind his back. The Irish blushed in a such embarrassing way. He felt tingles behind his neck and quickly pulled apart. "Uuh, yeah." he stuttered.

Cory's face fell. He was sad. Why was Damian being so…_unreachable_?

"Damian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure-e."

"Why did you pull apart like hugging was something bad?" Cory asked hurt. "We have hugged a couple times but you acted just fine back then." Cory continued. Damian started to open his mouth but Cory cut his words off.

"Giving my warmth is actually a great idea to decrease your high temperature, Damian." Cory looked at Damian's blue eyes and felt himself could literally spill everything, _everything, _right there.

Damian returned Cory's gaze and saw a genuine person inside of it. Damian's heart melted into jelly and he lost for words.

"Nothing…" he answered. "Just didn't want you to get sick. You need to be on set tomorrow. We both do." Damian quickly lied.

"I don't give a damn, Damian…" Cory trailed off.

"You should though…"

"Come here." Cory pulled Damian's body gently again and told Damian to rest his head at Cory's right thigh.

Damian rejected at first because they were going to have a drive and due to some traffic rules, using seat-belt and bla bla bla, it just didn't feel right. But Cory insisted though.

And of course Damian obeyed eventually. Besides he loved Cory's warmth. He couldn't deny it. So he rested his head as he was told to.

Cory smiled then started the engine. He drove out the parking lot slowly but not too slow for Damian's sake. He didn't want Damian to get uncomfortable down there.

After almost ten minutes of silent driving, Cory spoke up. "Um, Damian, sorry, but I don't know where your apartment is." Cory chuckled.

Damian sighed heavily. "Honestly, my apartment is the last place I want to be in right now."

"And why is that?"

"A complicated reason." Damian answered as he closed his eyelids to rest his eyes.

"Okay. We have two options. We can catch a plan to Ohio this morning or we can drive here from LA to Ohio. I would be down with anything." Cory suggested.

"But LA-Ohio needs at least one day or more to reach if you drive, man…" Damian said.

"Yeah and I don't really want you to take plane. It will make your illness worse. We're screwed."

"Yeah, I guess I am going to back to my apartment and fly to Ohio the next morning, whether I am sick or not." Damian shrugged.

"No. I think I have the best plan." Cory winked.

This got Damian's attention. "What?"

"Let's just go to the hotel I'm staying now and skip tomorrow's shoot."

"WHAT?" Damian nearly yelled. "We can't do that. I mean you probably can. But I can't. I'm just a recurring cast. I _will _be fired if I dare to skip one day, Cory."

Cory laughed sweetly. "No, Ryan would never do that. He's actually like a father. For all of us. Didn't you know what he had done to your best friend, Cameron is it? He cared for him."

"Yeah. I know." Damian answered bitterly. It felt like ages since that name had been spoken. It affected something in his heart.

Cory sensed this. _What the f is wrong with him? And with Cameron guy? Are they…_Cory thought.

"Okay. I don't know what you're sad about but we need a destination." Cory laughed, trying to make the situation lighter.

"If you're sure Ryan won't fire me, let's go to your place." Damian decided.

"He won't. If he does, I will tell and force him not to." Cory said as he laughed sweeter. His eyes lit up at Damian's decision as he smiled happily.

Damian couldn't help but smiled happily too. He secretly hoped something would happen at Cory's place.


	21. Chapter 21

At the whole drive, Damian couldn't help but closed his eyes tiredly. They were now having a deep silence. Only God knew what the two boys were thinking. And when Cory stopped the car at the parking lot, Damian had already been sleeping.

Not wanting to bother Damian, Cory slipped out from the driver's seat carefully. He didn't want to wake Damian just yet. The moment Cory had managed to slip out, he hurriedly ran to the opposite of the car. He opened the door and took Damian's body gently and carried him in bridal style.

As soon as they arrived at Cory's room, Cory put Damian on his bed took a wetted warm towel, and put it on on Damian's forehead. But before that, he purposefully kissed Damian's forehead like it was a good luck charm.

Damian, who had been feeling movement, felt like someone had kissed his forehead, or just the dizziness from his head. He finally braved himself to open his eyes, only to see Cory looking at him with a cute dopey smile on his face.

"Uhm…" Damian spoke.

"Hey, Damian. Feeling any better?" Cory smiled.

"Yeah." Damian said as he took off the towel and tried to sit up.

Cory pushed him down immediately yet gently and hopped in into the bed, right next to Damian.

"No, no. You should take a rest. Come on. I will lay with you." Cory insisted as he lay with Damian.

Damian couldn't believe this. This wasn't hugging nor caring things anymore. This was serious. He actually thought Cory had something for him. _That is impossible. Stop getting your hopes up. _He thought.

Damian turned his face slightly and saw another dopey smile on Cory's face. He was breathless. Damian couldn't get rid of that smile, but _seriously, _with him being so cute _and _so close, Damian was afraid he couldn't control what he might do.

"What are you thinking?" Cory asked, breaking the tension.

"Nothing." Damian half-smiled, his voice barely a whisper.

"Do you know what people say about the best way to cure a cold? Like, besides taking a medicine of course?"

"What is it?" Damian coughed.

The next thing happened couldn't be comprehend on Damian's mind. He felt good. He felt warm, both inside and out. He felt jittery. He felt his breath was taken away abruptly. _Of course_, because Cory's mouth was moving gently and excitedly against his.

Yeah, Cory freaking Monteith was kissing him.


	22. Chapter 22

Damian shut his eyes closed as he leaned in to the kiss. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Cory's lips tasted even better than he had ever imagined. He could literally just suck on it to live.

Cory wrapped his strong arms around Damian's hips then pulled him closer. Damian unconsciously trailed his hands up on Cory's downer body to his head and ran his fingers at Cory's brunette hair. He pulled it slightly and heard Cory moaned a little bit.

Cory licked Damian's bottom lips, begging for entrance, which of course Damian gave voluntarily. The moment their lips touched, something knocked Damian's heart. It didn't hurt but it was more like an awareness.

Damian just felt to do something other than kissing Cory. _Of course, I am sick, my body needs a little rest, doesn't it? _He thought.

Damian pulled away clumsily, earning a small groan from the taller boy

"What, did I taste bad or something?" Cory asked breathlessly.

"No, you taste extremely good. I just…" Damian paused. Thinking for something to explain this indescribable feeling he didn't even know. "Need to understand things."

Cory sighed loudly. He knew this time would come around eventually. He just couldn't run away from it anymore.

"What exactly do you want to understand?" Cory asked, as nicely as he could.

"I don't know, let's just start at why you kissed me. And please do not tell me you wanted to suck the disease out of me." Damian pouted. There was a little hope gleaming under his blue eyes and Cory could see that.

For Damian, it _was _a hope, but if it was a false hope, then, he would ran away and kill himself. Literally. With no freaking doubts.

"No, that wasn't why I did that." Damian's eyes lit up a little more and Cory smiled at this. He looked deeply at Damian's eyes and confessed.

"Honestly, I'm not as straight as you think I am. There are not a lot of people know it and press don't even highlight my sexuality because they already think I'm straight, considering I was always with girls. But I basically play for both sides. I've never actually act on a guy before but you're just way too hard to resist. Especially your eyes."

Cory stopped talking and chuckled slightly. Damian melted at Cory's words. He felt his eyes forming tears and he quickly wiped it off.

"Oh my God did I say something offensive. Please don't cry, man. Just forget everything I've said okay, everything." Cory said, freaked out.

Damian smiled. "I could never forget what you have said. It was so beautiful and well said. Not lying." he laughed as he playfully made a cross in front of his chest. "And to be honest, I've been holding back feelings for you. Like, romantic feelings, to be exact."

"Really?" Cory blushed.

"Yeah." Damian smiled.

Cory watched the beautiful boy in front of him. His lips quirked into a super charming smile and he wanted that lips now.

"So, can I… you know…kiss you?" Cory asked.

Without another word, Damian closed the gap between the two of them and brushed his lips passionately against Cory's. It was brief, slow, meaningful, gentle, and also short.

"We need to take a real rest. Or else you _will _get sick and I don't want that, okay? I want us to get back on set as soon as possible." Damian said as he pulled away.

"Okay. Let's just go to sleep without changing to pajamas, shall we?" Cory proposed.

"Like I have one." Damian playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right." Cory laughed sweetly.

Cory pulled Damian closer to his body and wrapped his wrists lovingly around Damian. The Irish lad rested his head to Cory's broad chest and breathed his scent. It was incredibly muscly, and comforting. Exactly what he needed right now.

And before they both knew it, they had drifted into a peaceful sleep with smiles on their face.


End file.
